Superfecundación
by alessandra98
Summary: Quién era el padre de sus hijos? La respuesta era complicada. NejiIno SasuIno
1. Cuidando Apariencias

**Superfecundación**

El vaso cayó de sus manos en un momento de distracción. El vidrio estalló en pedazos grandes y miles de astillitas. Por lo bajo maldijo su torpeza. A veces le sorprendía como había logrado en convertirse en kunoichi. Bueno, ahora eso no importaba. Podía darse el lujo de ser torpe, ya no era kunoichi.

Mientras limpiaba el accidente, un pensamiento se coló en su mente. Ellos estaban tan rotos como ese vaso. Envolvió los pedazos de vidrio más grandes en papel periódico y limpió el resto con una toalla húmeda. Este evento había sido uno de los más emocionantes en los últimos meses de su vida. Que desgracia.

Yamanaka Ino había sido reducida a una mujer doméstica por la familia Hyuuga. Desanimada se tiró en el sofá, y sintió como las blancas paredes de la pretenciosa habitación la asfixiaban. Dos años viviendo así al fin habían logrado romper su voluntad, y lo peor de todo es que el hombre por el que había renunciado todo ya ni la determinaba.

 _Estamos rotos._

Frente a ella sobre una repisa en la pared las fotos de su boda le trajeron recuerdos de tiempos pasados. Una lágrima rebelde escapó su ojo derecho y rodó cuesta abajo por su mejilla. Su relación estaba tan dañada que sus momentos felices le estaban causando pesar. Limpió su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Se vistió para ir a entrenar y se cubrió con una túnica más 'tradicional'. Tomó un par de kunais que había guardado en su cómoda y los escondió dentro de su ropa. Camino a la puerta se detuvo frente la repisa y colocó la foto de Neji y ella boca abajo.

…

Esta área de Konoha era su favorita para ventilar sus frustraciones. Nunca se había topado con nadie más en aquel bosque. Era tranquilo y lo más importante, secreto. Tiró su kunai al blanco que había dibujado en un árbol a varios metros de distancia, falló el centro por milímetros. Para un civil esto era un logro, para un shinobi no significaba otra cosa más que una humillación. Con rabia lanzó otro tras otro, fallando cada vez.

En eso se había convertido. En eso _la_ habían convertido. Todavía recordaba la sentencia del consejo ' _Una mujer de descendencia Hyuuga puede elegir el camino para convertirse en una kunoichi. Cualquier mujer que se una al clan por matrimonio, debe renunciar a esta profesión._ ' En aquel momento no le había importado tanto, amaba a Neji y si tenía que sacrificar su carrera por él lo haría. Pero ahora no podía creer que hubiese aceptado tan estúpida regla.

Debió haber escuchado a su padre cuando le advirtió acerca del conservatismo de aquel clan, pero ciega por amor lo ignoró. Y ahora su padre no estaba aquí. _Caído en batalla._ Shikamaru tampoco estaba, la había dejado para irse a Suna detrás de su nueva rubia favorita. Chouji estaba felizmente casado y Sakura esperaba su primer hijo. Y su propio esposo, Neji Hyuuga, la había abandonado meses atrás. Extraoficialmente, por supuesto. El clan no permitiría tan deshonrosa situación… Estaba sola.

Neji y ella se habían conocido cinco años atrás en el departamento de Tortura e Investigación. Al principio, Ino no quería saber nada de aquel cretino que la había humillado en los exámenes chunin. Pero Hyuuga era persistente y consiguió convencerla de salir en una cita. El resto es historia.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde su matrimonio, y la relación que ellos sostuvieron alguna vez había cambiado drásticamente. Vivir juntos era algo para lo cual no habían estado preparados, cada día que pasaba descubrían algo irritante acerca del otro, lo que resultaba en peleas frecuentes. Sakura le había dicho que era normal, _el primer año siempre es el más difícil,_ pero un año pasó y la situación solo empeoró. Un gran contribuyente a esto fue cuando por fin entendió lo que significó haber renunciado a ser kunoichi. Ino resentía que la carrera como shinobi de Neji seguía avanzado, recibiendo rangos superiores y siendo asignado a misiones de alto riesgo, mientras que la de ella había sido echada al olvido. Esto ponía un gran estrés en su matrimonio. Pronto las cosas que amaban el uno del otro, se convirtieron en desagradables características y las peleas disminuyeron a medida que la indiferencia aumentaba. Sí a él no le importaba que ella fuera infeliz, entonces a ella tampoco le importaría con él. Eso es lo que Ino se repetía a diario para acallar su, todavía existente, amor por él.

Alrededor de seis meses atrás, Neji había dejado de vivir en la casa. Como los Hyuuga eran muy conservadores todavía regresaba cada tarde después de trabajar para mantener la apariencia y minutos después salía por la puerta de atrás que quedaba a escondidas de la parte principal del complejo Hyuuga. A dónde iba, quién diablos sabe. Ino no podía mentirse a sí misma y decir que no le importaba esta actitud. Neji era después de todo su esposo, y quería estar con él. Muchas veces temía que hubiese tomado una amante, pero no tenía el coraje para confrontarlo. Como dicen: lo que no sabes no puede lastimarte. Con el paso de los meses le dejó de preocupar si tuviese o no una amante. Que importaba sí él no estaba a su lado. No estaba ahí con ella, no se había quedado a tratar de enmendar su matrimonio. Había optado por la ruta fácil y se había puesto en marcha sin la carga que era ella. Dejándola absolutamente sola.

Lanzó el último kunai que le quedaba, y este aterrizó perfectamente en el centro del blanco.

"Ya era hora" una voz burlona detrás suyo la tomó desprevenida. ¿Cómo alguien se había acercado tanto sin ella percibirlo? La respuesta era simple, tus sentidos se desensibilizan cuando no los usas en dos años. A pesar de no haberse percatado de su presencia, era imposible no reconocer esa voz masculina.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?" preguntó fastidiada. Llevaba meses viniendo a este bosque sin ser interrumpida, y el dueño de sus fantasías de niña tonta era la persona que menos quería ver ahí.

"Estas invadiendo mi propiedad" replicó recostándose contra un árbol casualmente. La rubia lo miró en confusión. "Esta área es adyacente al complejo Uchiha y fue comprada muchos años atrás por el clan, por lo cual ahora me pertenece"

Ino soltó un quejido. _Perfecto._ El único lugar en el que había podido encontrar algo de paz había sido arrebatado de sus manos. Ignorando al –increíblemente guapo- hombre, reunió sus pertenencias.

Sasuke la siguió con sus ojos negros. Llevaba meses espiándola, la había visto llorar, gritar, hablar consigo misma, entrenar hasta el cansancio. En su niñez Ino Yamanaka no había significado mucho, una niñita más babeando por él. La primera vez que la vio aquí no pudo ni recordar su nombre. Ahora, era diferente, la muchacha le intrigaba. Además de su increíble belleza – había crecido para convertirse en toda una mujer – había una pasión detrás de sus ojos azules. Pasión que veía destellar ahí entrenando, pero que disminuía al terminar, cuando tenía que regresar a la vida que había sido elegida para ella. Sabía que había desposado a un Hyuuga, él había asistido a la boda a insistencias de Naruto, y como miembro de un (ex) clan tradicionalista sabía lo que eso significaba para ella. Después de meses estudiándola creía conocerla, pero quería más. Quería acercarse a ella. Helo aquí hablándole esta tarde, burlándose de su pobre puntería.

"No dije que tenías que marcharte" dijo sin dejar su posición.

"Ok" respondió con sequedad. No le importaba lo que dijera. Su refugio había sido arruinado. Arregló su ropa después de acomodar los kunais y otras armas debajo de ellas. Escuchó el sonido de pisadas sobre hierba, y agradeció que Sasuke al fin se marchaba para dejarla en paz.

Pero estaba equivocada. Sasuke no se alejó de ella, hizo lo contrario. Sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura, su boca acomodarse junto a su oído.

"Entrena conmigo" su tono de voz seductoramente bajo. No pudo evitar el escalofrío que le provocó. Una Ino de diez años hubiese literalmente matado por ese contacto. Pero la Ino del presente, a pesar de lo débil que sentía las piernas, era una mujer cambiada.

"¿Y por que haría eso?" preguntó zafándose de su abrazo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Le gustaba que Ino se estuviese haciendo la difícil. "Porque sí"

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" argumentó la rubia colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Sí quieres seguir viniendo aquí es la única condición que te doy."

"Olvídalo, encontraré otro lugar" dijo claramente molesta. Le dio la espalda para irse y él la agarró por el codo. Su piel cosquilleó ahí donde la tocaba.

"Tu puntería es pésima, tus reflejos lentos, tus sentidos desgastados, no quiero ni imaginarme tu kekkei genkai. Entrena conmigo, y te aseguro que mejoraras. Necesitas alguien que te empuje a dar tu máximo. Yo soy ese alguien."

La rubia lo miró con incredulidad, nadie nunca la había insultado tanto en una sola oración. Pero debía admitir que su oferta era tentadora. Sasuke Uchiha era un poderoso ninja.

"¿Y qué ganas tú con esto?" preguntó aún desconfiada.

"Estoy aburrido" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _Y conocerte mejor._

Ino miró al piso, pensando. ¿Sería prudente decir que sí? Después de todo, en algún punto de su vida había tenido sentimientos por el pelinegro. _Eras una niña_ , habló una voz en su cabeza. Tenía razón, todo lo que había sentido por el Uchiha había sido solo una infatuación infantil. Los dos eran adultos responsables ahora. Entrenar con él no causaría ningún daño.

…

El portador del sharingan había resultado un estricto compañero de entrenamiento. Y no lo decía porque estuviese fuera de forma, ella sabía de entrenamientos difíciles. Cuando todavía era kunoichi Neji solía entrenarla y cada vez era agotador. El estilo de Sasuke era diferente, pero igual de demandante.

Curiosamente, después de entrenar a Sasuke le gustaba tomar caminatas largas, obligándola a acompañarlo con el pretexto de que relajaría su cuerpo. Al principio caminaban en silencio, cada uno en su mundo. Ella comprobó que Sasuke tenía razón, caminar relajaba su cuerpo y también su mente. Pero Ino Yamanaka no podía soportar el silencio por mucho tiempo, su naturaleza era habladora. Para su sorpresa Sasuke no era callado. Claro, la mayoría de sus conversaciones era su voz la que predominaba, pero el Uchiha contribuía una parte justa. Ino siempre se lo había imaginado como Neji, de pocas palabras. A medida de que conocía más a fondo al solitario hombre, esa antigua percepción se veía más y más de la realidad alejada de la realidad.

Ambos hombres eran fríos y estoicos. Pero donde Neji era confiado – hasta arrogante –, Sasuke era igual de arrogante, pero también tenía sus momentos de inseguridad. A simple vista Sasuke pasaba por hasta más engreído que Neji, pero al estar por horas con él casi a diario, Ino descubrió que era bastante humilde. Otra gran diferencia era lo irrespetuoso que podía ser cuando hablaba de otras personas, no decía nada malo o denigrante, pero sola la manera en la que los mencionaba, como si fuesen de igual rango. Neji era el modelo de respetuosidad, siempre utilizaba sufijos y hablaba con gran estima de sus mayores. Podía seguir comparando a los dos, pero detuvo ese tren de pensamiento. ¿Qué hacía comparando a su compañero con su esposo?

"¿Quieres cenar conmigo?" preguntó de la nada Sasuke cuando estaban cerca de finalizar su caminata.

"Sasuke…yo debería volver a casa" replicó. ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando? Ellos eran compañeros, solamente. Quizás amigos, pero no más.

"¿A qué?" la pregunta había sido retorica. Ambos sabían que regresaría a una casa vacía. Ino no pudo argumentar, por lo que lo siguió a su hogar.

Entraron al complejo Uchiha por la parte trasera, la que conectaba con el bosque. Ino agradeció la privacidad. A pesar de que ellos no tenían intenciones de hacer algo inapropiado, ella seguía siendo una mujer casada y no podía darse el lujo de ser vista a solas con otro hombre camino a su casa.

El lugar en sí le daba escalofríos. La desolación, la aterradora historia que contaban sus paredes de años atrás cuando Sasuke aún era un niño. Su piel se erizó.

"Pensé en nunca volver aquí, pero es mi hogar. El hogar que fue de mi familia." Había notado la reacción de la rubia, y algo dentro de él lo llevó a compartir ese detalle personal. "Es donde planeo criar a mi familia."

Ino se removió incomoda ante este comentario, Sasuke le había dedicado una intensa mirada al decir esas palabras. ¿Qué se proponía? Quizás aceptar la invitación a cenar no había sido tan buena idea.

…

La comida estuvo deliciosa. Toda preparada por él. Este hecho no le sorprendió, después de años de vagar solo era obvio que aprendiese a cocinar. No hubo situaciones incómodas, de hecho tuvieron una plática muy amena. Y la rubia estaba disfrutando la compañía. De verdad que la necesitaba.

Ino se había ofrecido a preparar el te y Sasuke la vio entrar a la cocina y rebuscar lo que necesitaba. Era increíble como en cuestión de un par de horas ya se había acomodado al lugar, como sí siempre hubiese vivido ahí. No tenía pavor ni miramientos, era como si estuviese en su propia casa. La escuchó canturrear por lo bajo al preparar el agua para calentar y decidió que era su oportunidad. El momento que había esperado por semanas.

Se dirigió hacia ella, tomó la tetera de sus manos y la colocó sobre la mesa. Ino encontró sus ojos con los de ella. En ese azul leía _¿qué haces?_ Pero no había tiempo de explicaciones verbales, tenía que actuar.

Agarró su mentón y lo atrajo hacia su cara para unir sus bocas . No hubo nada de delicadez en sus movimientos, al fin estaba besando esos labios carnosos que tanto le atraían, después habría tiempo para finezas ahora la quería rápido. Ino correspondió por una fracción de segundo. Su interior bailó victorioso. Pero casi de inmediato la chica se separó con brusquedad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" gritó con la cara roja, de pudor o enojo no podía saber. "¡Estoy casada!" trató de empujarlo para salir de la posición en que se encontraba presionada contra el fregador, pero Sasuke no lo permitió.

"¿Por qué no estás con él?" preguntó con cizaña "Será porque no sabes donde esta. Es un hombre así que está segura de que donde sea que esté, alguien más calienta su cama." Sus palabras fueron merecedoras de una cachetada. No había intentado ser cruel, había una gran posibilidad de que tuviese razón. Solo quería que ella le diese el sí. Era obvio que lo deseaba como él a ella. ¿Por qué más habría aceptado a acompañarlo ahí? No entendía como podía jurar lealtad a un cretino que la había dejado meses atrás.

Ino se había zafado de su agarre y ya había alcanzado la puerta, sus fuertes pisadas resonaban en el suelo de madera. Cerró de un portazo cuando se marchó.

Sasuke recostó sus codos en el mostrador de la cocina. Todavía podía saborearla en su boca junto al sentimiento de derrota.

…

¡La había besado! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Ella estaba casada! Trató de sentirse tan indignada como había sonado minutos atrás al reclamarle por propasarse con ella. Pero su interior era un millón de mariposas revoloteando, fuegos artificiales estallando y confusión, mucha confusión.

Le gustaba Sasuke, ya no lo podía seguir negando. Pero ella no era de ese tipo de mujer, no era una cualquiera. Tenía un compromiso que cumplir. _¿Al hombre que no está cumpliendo su compromiso contigo?_ La voz en su cabeza, como siempre, estaba en lo correcto. Neji había jurado 'en las buenas y en las malas' tanto como ella había prometido fidelidad. Además, Sasuke tenía un punto. Él podía estar con otra en ese mismo instante. Se detuvo en seco. ¿Por qué tenía que negar al hombre que le estaba prestando atención por primera vez en meses?

Al diablo su matrimonio. Igual, ya estaba jodido.

…

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, y antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar la rubia estaba sobre él. Besándolo con intensidad. Complacido la agarró con firmeza, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él. Palpó cada centímetro de su suave piel, sus curvas, sus atributos. En pocos minutos ya habían alcanzado la habitación.

Así comenzó su amorío.

…

Tres perfectos meses llenos de entrenamientos, caminatas, cenas y sexo pasaron volando. Sasuke resentía que Ino jamás pudiese pasar la noche, 'los Hyuuga podrían empezar a hablar', pero Ino agradecía tener que regresar. Temerosa de que sí se quedaba una vez, no querría dejarlo nunca. Ya era suficiente con no poder sacarlo de su mente, durante toda la mañana. En la floristería no podía dejar de ojear el reloj contando las horas – los minutos – para verlo. Pero ella sabía que eso era todo lo que podían tener. Ella estaba casada, el divorcio no era una opción – el código de reglas de los Hyuuga ni siquiera reconocía el término como existente – y tenía que poner una barrera a esa extraña relación que tenían. Sasuke era su amante, y algún día tendría que terminar, era prudente no complicar las cosas aún más.

Ino jamás se permitía pensar en que es lo que sentía por él, dentro de la peligrosa aventura que llevaban no había espacio para sentimientos. De que servía el amor si no podían estar juntos. No, era más fácil verlo como el hombre que la había rescatado del abismo que era la soledad. Su conforte.

Sasuke la amaba y estarían juntos. Él era el único sobreviviente de su clan, las reglas se podían romper a su favor. Konoha se lo _debía_. La rubia era la única mujer que había capturado su interés y que lo seguía cautivando día a día. Quería más de ella. Ya había reclamado su cuerpo, ahora quería hacerla completamente suya. Quería convertirla en su mujer, en la madre de sus hijos, en la mujer con la que amanecería cada mañana y a la que _nunca_ descuidaría.

Le frustraba que cada vez que trataba de abordar el tema, Ino lo interrumpía. Le pedía que no hablara de lo que no sabía, que era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba, que podía poner sus vidas en peligro, etcétera, etcétera. Sabía que ella lo quería, que sus ojos suplicaban por la vida que el le prometía, por tener su atención a diario, por ser libre de seguir la carrera que amaba, por no sentirse abandonada nunca más. Pero la lealtad a su compromiso siempre ganaba. Y lo que más le molestaba – dolía – es que ella todavía lo amaba. Amaba al fantasma de el esposo que alguna vez tuvo. Lo sabía porque entre sabanas muchas veces se le escapaba su nombre, y porque estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad por la esperanza de que quizás algún día el Hyuuga regresaría. Por suerte para él, Hyuuga no lo haría. Ya había pasado casi un año desde que había dejado a Ino. Era claro que no tenía intenciones de volver.

…

Su corazón dio un brinco y después se detuvo. _No. Puede. Ser._

" ¿Neji?" estupefacta miro a su esposo frente a ella. Empapado de pies a cabeza, detrás suyo se desencadenaba una lluvia torrencial. No había tenido tiempo de mirar la hora cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta, pero imaginaba que era pasada la medianoche.

"Perdóname" suplicó. Se veía y sonaba patético, como jamás lo había sido. La honestidad en su voz, la tristeza en su rostro, y tenerlo al frente después de tantos meses la conquistaron.

Lo dejó entrar, y pronto Neji la tenía contra la pared acariciando su cuerpo, besando su cuello… y ella lo dejó, lo había extrañado. Con desesperación sus cuerpos se encontraron. Transmitirían físicamente lo que sentían ahora, las palabras complementarían más tarde.

…

Ino despertó a la mañana siguiente con la triste sensación de que había tenido un sueño lindo pero que no podía recordar. Estiró su cuerpo y sus extremidades chocaron contra algo, contra alguien… contra su esposo. Imágenes de la noche interior llenaron su cabeza. No había sido un sueño, Neji estaba de vuelta.

Cerró los ojos, estaba emocionada pero también preocupada. Este era el momento en que se desenmascararían las verdades, en el que tendrían que rendir explicaciones. Y no estaba preparada. Tenía miedo de oír lo que él tenía que decir.

"Tenemos que hablar" y… ahí estaba. Las tres palabras más aterradoras que alguien podía pronunciar.

"Uhm" fue su respuesta. No quería hablar.

"Me acosté con alguien" la confesión se sintió como un puñal al corazón. _Hipócrita,_ sentenció la voz en su cabeza, la tarde anterior había estado con Sasuke. "Fue un error estúpido… estaba en un bar, en otra aldea… no fue nada, no recuerdo su nombre… No eras tú."

Neji nunca tenía dificultad explicándose, incluso cuando hablaba de sentimientos siempre era conciso y directo. Su tartamudeo era indicador de su honestidad.

"Yo también lo hice" quiso aliviar su culpa. Ambos se habían fallado. Lo sintió tensarse, pero luego su rostro se suavizó, aliviado de que no solo él había cometido ese error. Mejor omitir los detalles de su traición por el momento.

"Fui un imbécil, no luché por ti" acarició su rostro con dulzura "Es fácil amar a alguien feliz, pero en vez de apoyarte cuando eras infeliz te abandoné. Era horrible verte así, desanimada y molesta todo el tiempo… tan diferente a como sueles ser. Fui egoísta, debí haberte escuchado. Perdóname. Quiero cambiar las cosas, quiero hacerte feliz de nuevo."

"N…Neji" rompió en llanto. Ahí estaba, admitiendo su falta, queriendo enmendar la situación. Era lo que tanto había anhelado. Besó la mano que acariciaba su cara. "Te perdono, si tú puedes perdonar lo rencorosa que fui contra ti"

"No tienes nada de que disculparte Ino. Jamás debí pedirte hacer tal sacrifico, no sabiendo lo mucho que amas ser kunoichi. Déjame arreglarlo." Rogó.

"Ya lo estas haciendo" le aseguró con un beso mas.

 _¿Qué hay de Sasuke?_ Preguntó su corazón esta vez. Lo suyo y lo de Sasuke acabó en el momento que Neji entró por la puerta, sentenció su razón. Por mas que le dolía, tenían que terminar si ella y Neji querían enmendar sus matrimonio.

…

Ya no podía mas. Habían pasado dos semanas sin saber nada de ella, ¿estaría enferma, acaso los Hyuuga la habrían descubierto y la estaban castigando? No saltaría a conclusiones. Esa mañana pasaría por la floristería para primero cerciorarse de que estaba bien. No podía aparecerse en medio del complejo Hyuuga así por así y no levantar sospechas, no que le importase, pero respetaba que Ino quisiese guardar apariencias.

Sintió alivio al verla limpiando el mostrador. Estaba más sonriente que de costumbre. Rabia fue llenando su ser, sí estaba bien ¿por qué lo había dejado de visitar sin ninguna explicación?

"¿A dónde te has metido?" demandó golpeando el mostrador. "Han pasado dos semanas"

" ¡No puedes estar aquí!" gruñó la rubia por lo bajo, mirando de un lado para otro, asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún par de ojos curiosos sobre ellos.

"Merezco una explicación" insistió cruzando sus brazos. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?

"Neji regresó" contesto mirándose las uñas. Sasuke pudo oír la culpa en su voz, ella no quería lastimarlo pero lo haría de todas formas. Después de todo ella amaba a Hyuuga, y siempre lo escogería primero que a él.

" ¿Como puedes perdonarlo después de todo por lo que te hizo pasar?"

"Es mi esposo." 'Porque lo amo' es lo que de verdad decían sus palabras. Sasuke sabia que era un intento para no lastimarlo, pero le habría dolido menos si hubiese sido directa.

"Era tu esposo mientras te acostabas conmigo"

"Cállate" le regaño "Eso ya no importa, me perdonó."

" ¿Le dijiste de mi?" no podía creerlo. ¿por qué no había ido el Hyuuga a confrontarlo?

"Le dije que tuve un amante." Murmuró.

 _Un amante._ Eso era todo lo que él fue para ella, una aventura fugaz. El hombre que sí le había prestado atención. Y ahora que el esposo estaba de vuelta, alguien que podía ser desechado.

No le respondió. Reunió la dignidad que le quedaba y le dio la espalda. Por primera vez le habían roto el corazón.

Ino vio el dolor en sus ojos antes de que se marchase. "Sasuke…" murmuró sintiéndose culpable. Pero ya se había ido.

Sasuke salió del local y se encontró de frente a Hyuuga, este traía una bolsa con comida en su mano. Sintió el deseo de partirle la cara: tanto como por abandonar a Ino, como por haber regresado a ella. Pero se contuvo, no quería causar una escena. Con brusquedad chocó contra su hombro al pasarlo.

…

"¿Qué hacia Uchiha aquí?" preguntó sospechoso poniendo el almuerzo sobre la mesa en el cuarto de atrás de la floristería. En esfuerzo de ser un mejor esposo había querido sorprender a su esposa con comida caliente. Pero la visión del otro hombre le habían dado mala espina.

Ino se encogió de hombros "Es una floristería, quería un consejo para una planta en su jardín" nada en su cara la delataba como mentirosa, ni en su respiración, ni en su lenguaje corporal. Ella era maestra de la manipulación y mentir le venía fácil, ese había sido su trabajo por años. Por lo que la respuesta no le satisfago mucho. Tendría que investigar un poco antes de creerle.

El almuerzo se pasó en silencio. E Ino comió todos los tomates en su plato. Más tarde Neji recordó que Ino odiaba los tomates.

…

Recorrió el lugar con su byakugan. No había rastros de nadie. Desactivo su kekkei genkai y entró al complejo Uchiha. En menos de cinco minutos lo había circulado. En ningún lugar encontró un jardín, pero si encontró una planta de tomates en un huerto muy parecido al que había en su propia casa.

…

"¿Él fue con quién te acostaste?" preguntó bruscamente esa noche cuando llegó a casa.

Ino levantó la mirada de la olla en la estufa que estaba supervisando. " ¿Con quién?"

"No te hagas la estúpida conmigo, Ino" gruñó hostilmente.

Ino apagó el fogón y removió la olla del quemador. Todavía dándole la espalda respondió "Sí"

Agarró el objeto más cercano que encontró, una jarrón de cerámica con una solitaria flor en él, y lo arrojó contra la pared "¡Maldita sea, Ino!"

Ino se sobresaltó ante el estallido y se volvió hacia él, obviamente asustada. Neji nunca era violento.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" se acercó a ella y la agarró por la muñeca, todavía furioso. Fue el turno de Ino de molestarse.

" ¡Te olvidas de que tú también me engañaste!" le gritó zafándose del agarre y golpeando su pecho con su dedo índice, acusatoriamente.

" ¡No con el _amor_ de mi niñez!" remarcó la palabra con ironía.

"No importa con quien fuese, Neji. Los dos hicimos mal, yo te perdoné. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?" estaba exasperada.

"Claro que es diferente sí estás enamorada de él. No puedo ni recordar el nombre de esa mujer. Tú aprovechaste la primera oportunidad para revolcarte con Uchiha."

"¡Te estás propasando, Neji!" Ino apretó su puño dispuesta a pegarle, pero Neji lo agarró en el aire.

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó, menos enojado pero completamente serio. Sus ojos penetrando su alma. Ino tuvo que romper la conexión de sus miradas.

"No" respondió después de un segundo.

"Tuviste que pensarlo" soltó su mano y se alejó.

" ¡Neji, espera!" suplicó agarrándolo por la camisa. "Lo nuestro se acabó, se lo dije hoy"

" ¿Esperaste dos semanas después de que regresara?" sus palabras no lo habían hecho sentir mejor.

" ¡No!" gritó frustrada, ¿por qué no podía entender? "No lo volví a ver desde después de esa noche. Pero él vino a la floristería, quería respuestas, yo le dejé claro que habíamos terminado. Neji, por favor, dijiste que quieres arreglar cosas… deja esto ir" sus ojos azules húmedos con lágrimas.

"Lo siento" cedió y la atrapó en un abrazo. Ino comenzó a llorar y él la consoló acariciando su cabello. "Me dejé llevar."

"De verdad quiero mejorar las cosas, Neji" balbuceó contra su pecho.

"Yo también, Ino, yo también."

…

Sasuke sintió las olas de chakra –un intento asesino – que emanaba el otro a kilómetros. _Se había enterado._

Se sentó fuera de su casa a esperarlo, Hyuuga era fuerte…pero Sasuke sabía que podía derrotarlo.

" ¡Uchiha!" vociferó su rival. Sasuke se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. Neji lo agarró por el collar de su camisa. " ¡Nunca. _Nunca._ Te vuelvas a acercar a mi esposa!"

Sasuke se zafó con facilidad. Y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con aires de superioridad. "No. Solo esperaré a que la dejes de nuevo y ella vendrá corriendo a mis brazos"

 _¡Bastardo!_ Neji estaba cabreado. Activó su byakugan y se desencadenó la batalla.

Al final, ninguno de los dos resultó vencedor. Llevaban horas peleando, no resolverían nada así.

"Ino es mía" le gruñó antes de partir.

…

Su relación mejoró. Ino diría que estaban mejor que antes, como cuando todavía eran novios. Habían pasado dos meses desde su regreso e Ino no podía creer lo afortunados que habían sido. Pasaban más tiempo juntos, llevaban una vida sexual saludable, y Neji estaba en el proceso de convencer a Hiashi de dejar a Ino regresar a trabajar.

Ino había retomado sus entrenamientos, esta vez con Neji. Fue en uno de esos entrenamientos que todo por lo habían trabajado por semanas se hizo añicos en un segundo.

Neji acababa de activar su byakugan y adoptó posición de batalla. Ino arremetió contra él y por alguna razón que no comprendió logró golpearlo. Algo que nunca había pasado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó confundida. Neji estaba pálido. Silencio. Comenzó a preocuparse. " ¿Neji?"

"Estás embarazada" respondió después de un prologando silencio, que continuó después de la revelación. La mano de Ino viajó inconscientemente a su vientre.

¿Estaban listos para un hijo? Su matrimonio apenas se comenzaba a estabilizar. Un hijo podría poner en riesgo su progreso, o podría ayudar a traerlos más cerca. Quizás la pregunta más importante era sí querían un hijo.

"Son dos" anunció él.

" ¿Ah?"

"Hay dos flujos de chakra adicionales al tuyo. Son dos" Neji parecía enojado. ¿Le molestaba que fueran gemelos o le molestaba que estuviese embarazada?

"Neji, ¿quieres hablar de esto?" preguntó dudosa.

"No" respondió cortante. Algo no estaba bien.

"¿Qué sucede? No tenemos que conservarlo…" a pesar de que un embarazo no había sido parte de su plan, incluso sugerir un aborto sonaba incorrecto.

"No sí no son míos" _Oh._ Ahora entendía su actitud. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? ¿Tan rápido había olvidado a Sasuke? Se había obligado a no pensar en él, por el bien de su matrimonio. Y con Neji siendo tan espléndido no había sido muy difícil. De vez en cuando, si Neji tenía una misión que se alargaba indefinidamente, el miedo la invadía ¿la habría abandonado de nuevo? Era en esos momentos de debilidad que extrañaba al otro pelinegro. Pero la posibilidad de que fuese el padre de sus hijos no fue lo primero que cruzó su mente. ¿Podía ser cierto?

No sabía que contestar, por lo que no contestó nada. El silencio volvió a reinar. No pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Neji se fuera, sin dirigirle una sola palabra más. Dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Primero debía visitar el hospital.

…

" ¡¿Con Sasuke?!" chilló la pelirosa "Cerda, al fin se cumplió tu deseo"

Ino le pegó en el hombro. Déjaselo a Sakura para concentrarse en los detalles equivocados. Al menos debía agradecer que su mejor amiga hubiese superado su enamoramiento con Sasuke años atrás y no estuviese asesinándola en ese momento.

" ¡Frente! Estoy teniendo un crisis aquí. ¡Hazme los exámenes!" bramó.

"Agh, Ino.. llevas meses sin contarme nada, y ahora quieres negarme una buena dosis de chismes." Se quejó en ton de broma. "Ok, ok, no me veas así. Acuéstate en la camilla."

Ino sintió sus manos recorrer su estómago suavemente, el frío flujo de chakra que emanó de sus manos cosquilleó su piel. El examen tomó poco tiempo.

"Tienes nueve semanas de gestación, no puedo especificar el día exacto." Buscó un calendario e indicó la semana exacta. " ¿Ayudó en algo?"

"No" respondió gravemente, no había ayudado. Esa fue la semana en que Neji había regresado. Los gemelos podían ser, literalmente, de cualquiera de los dos.

" ¿Qué planeas hacer?" preguntó con empatía, al notar que su amiga estaba verdaderamente consternada.

"No lo sé…"

"Puede que sea de Neji" trató de animarla ella. Ino la alentó a continuar con la mirada "Un embarazo de gemelos es poco común. Suelen suceder en familias donde hay historia de embarazos múltiples. Se podría decir que es hereditario. El padre de Neji fue un gemelo."

Las palabras de la pelirosa le dieron algo de esperanza. Pero no significaba que fuese cien por ciento seguro. Ino tenía algo de entrenamiento médico, y la genética no siempre era la ciencia más exacta.

Ino salió del hospital con más dudas.

…

Había decidido continuar con el embarazo. No había podido renunciar a las dos criaturitas formándose dentro de ella, no _quería_ renunciar a ellos. No importaba que fuesen de Neji o de Sasuke, eran _suyos_. Al menos Neji no se había alejado esta vez.

Tampoco había considerado prudente informar a Sasuke, pero él tenía que haberse enterado. Solo deseaba que no hiciese una escena.

…

Ino era su esposa. Neji ya la había abandonado una vez, no volvería a cometer el mismo error, mucho menos ahora que estaba embarazada. Sí, había la posibilidad de que los bebes fuesen de Uchiha pero también podían ser suyos. Y sí lo fuesen, no se perdonaría no haber estado ahí para ellos desde el principio. Todavía no podía perdonar a Ino. Se sentía como un gran hipócrita. Pero, ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Y no era fácil para un hombre saber que su esposa podía estar embarazado de otro. Aún así se había asegurado de que Ino tuviese un embarazo cómodo.

No quería pensar en que pasaría sí no fuesen sus hijos.

…

Eran niños. Dos varoncitos. Ino tocó su prominente barriga emocionada. No le importaba el sexo en absoluto, con tal de que estuviesen sanos, pero saberlo la llenaba de alegría. Podía comenzar a planear nombres, ropitas, su cuarto… y entonces recordó su posición. ¿Cómo podía planear algo, cualquier cosa, si ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre de sus hijos?

Se sintió como la más sucia puta del mundo.

…

Había llegado la hora. Su agua se había roto y ahora estaba sobre una camilla en el hospital completamente dilatada, lista para comenzar con esa ardua labor. En Konoha era tradicional dar a luz en tu hogar, pero Ino no podía arriesgar a tener bebés Uchiha en el complejo Hyuuga. Neji había dado la excusa a su familia de que su embarazo era riesgoso y necesitaba supervisión médica.

Al llegar al hospital Neji se había quedado fuera de la sala, muy nervioso para poder estar ahí. _Por favor que fuesen suyos._

…

Y lo que Ino no sabía es que Sasuke también estaba presente. Escondido entre las sombras, pero ahí en el hospital. Cuando había escuchado del embarazo de la rubia se llenó de esperanza, el bebe podía ser suyo. Más tarde descubrió que esperaba gemelos y su emoción aumento, dos pequeños Uchihas. _Por favor que fuesen suyos._

…

Sakura estaba sentada frente a ella. Lista para asistir a su amiga a lo que estaba por venir. Ino comenzó a pujar.

…

El llanto de un bebé resonó en la habitación. Uno fuera, uno más en camino. Ino vio a Sakura sonreír aliviada. Ambas mujeres sabían todo lo que estaba en riesgo de los bebes no ser Hyuuga. Pero ya no había de que preocuparse, cuando la enfermera de turno le mostró a su pequeñín de ojos lavanda envuelto en una mantita celeste se le quitó un peso de encima. Todavía no podía sostenerlo, por encontrarse en labor de parto. Pero pronto podría sostener a ambos.

"Puja Ino, un poco más, ya estás cerca" la animó Sakura. Y había tenido razón, en pocos minutos otro llanto irrumpió la sala del hospital.

Sakura sostuvo al bebé, y cortó el cordón. Pero esta vez su rostro reflejaba pura preocupación. Ordenó a la enfermera salir. Esta puso al primer bebe en brazos de Ino y salió. Sakura no la dejó ver al niño que acababa de nacer, no quería que nadie más que Ino y ella supieran por el momento.

Ino se preocupo inmediatamente ¿Algo malo le había sucedido a su hijo?

"¡Sakura! ¿qué pasó? ¡¿qué tiene mi hijo?!" estaba completamente desesperada.

La médico limpió al bebecito, y lo envolvió con la mantita. Sin decir una palabra lo colocó en el brazo desocupado de Ino. Ahora la rubia sostenía a sus dos perfectamente sanos hijos.

Uno de ojos lavanda y el otro de ojos negros.

Ino se desmayó.

* * *

 **Ok. Soy una super nerd, estudio biología en la universidad, y pues me encontré con este caso. Superfecundación heteropaterna, en castellano: fecundaciones (fusión de óvulo y espermatozoide) que pasan a la vez, de distintos padres. Para esto la mujer tiene que haber tenido relaciones con dos hombres en el mismo ciclo, como lo hizo Ino. Las posibilidades son microscópicas, pero es un fenómeno real y como esto es fanfiction bueno todo es probable! Espero que no haya sido demasiado raro. Siento que puede dar la impresión de que esta muy forzado. Tampoco se si hay otros fics en el sitio con esta temática, no quiero parecer poco original. Me gusta mucho este fic, pero me preocupa! No sé!**

 **Lo siento por no actualizar mis fics existentes, me ha llegado toda esta inspiración para nuevas historias pero me veo estancada al tratar de escribir cualquiera de los otros tres fics que tengo en proceso!**

 **Espero que esto compensé. Serán dos capítulos largos. El siguiente y ultimo capítulo se concentrará más en las implicaciones políticas y sociales de lo que se significa esta revelación, y el desenlace final. Y por supuesto… ¡Quién se quedará con Ino! Ni yo lo se jajaja pero tomare en cuenta sus sugerencias. Se me hace difícil, porque amo a Neji pero Sasuke fue el mas lindo aquí. No sé aun, tengo varios escenarios en mi cabeza. Ya veremos!**

 **Creen que Sasuke me quedó muy OC? Y si es así que puedo hacer para corregirlo?**

 **Bueno ok. Últimamente me estoy pasando con estas notas. Lo siento!**

 **GRACIAS por leer.**

 **Besitos y abrazos,**

 **Alessandra**


	2. Déjà vu

**Superfecundación**

 **Capítulo 2: Déjà vu**

Había perdido mucha sangre después del parto, y eso mezclado con el shock de la paternidad de sus hijos había causado su desmayo. Sin embargo ya habían pasado horas desde que despertó y ahora tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. Sakura había pospuesto las visitas, usando la excusa de que Ino todavía necesitaba recuperarse, pero no podía evitar al hombre del otro lado de la puerta para siempre.

Estaba tan nerviosa. Lo que más le aterraba era que no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Neji. Bajo su mirada a los dos bultitos acomodados en cada uno de sus brazos. Sus bebitos dormitaban plácidamente, envueltos en sus mantitas celestes, inconscientes del revuelo que su mera existencia estaba por desencadenar. Escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta y respiro hondo. No podía correr de su destino.

"Pase lo que pase, son muy amados" le susurró a sus pequeños besando sus naricitas. Y luego llenándose de valor compuso su postura.

"Adelante" indicó.

Su esposo entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Neji no se movió por un momento. Y ella sabía por qué. Él también estaba nervioso. Ino evitó su mirada por miedo a que sus ojos la traicionaran, él podía leerla muy bien. Después de un par de minutos que parecieron horas el castaño se dirigió hacia ella, e instintivamente ella apretó a Kuro contra sí. Gesto que no paso desapercibido para el Hyuuga.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, igual que como lo hacía justo antes de una batalla. A medida que se acercaba a la cama en la que su esposa reposaba pudo apreciar que, aunque muy fino y escaso, el cabello de los bebes era rubio. Lo cual no ayudaba mucho a aplacar sus dudas. El rasgo solo los identificaba como hijos de Ino. Se detuvo junto a la camilla y miró hacia abajo, a los brazos de Ino. Los niños dormían. Ya su paciencia se había agotado, _necesitaba_ saber. Hizo para agarrar al niño que Ino había atraído más cerca de ella, pero antes de poder agarrarlo Ino lo detuvo con una exclamación.

"¡Mira, Neji, Shiro despertó!" su atención se dirigió al otro bebe que ahora abría sus ojos. Sus ojos color lavanda. Como una ola rompiente el alivio cayó sobre él, pero también fue invadido por un sentimiento mucho más primitivo: el de conquista. Él era el padre de esos niños, él fue quien impregnó a Ino, él fue el vencedor. Su semilla había dado frutos, y no la del Uchiha. Con cuidado tomó al pequeñito que ahora se removía en el brazo de su madre y lo acomodó en sus brazos acercándolo a su pecho.

"Shiro" susurró y como sí el niño estuviese hecho de cristal acarició con suavidad sus mejillitas rosadas. Saber que él era el padre no había disminuido sus nervios en absoluto, al contrario ahora los había multiplicado. Esos dos eran su responsabilidad ahora, y el miedo de que algo les llegase a pasar era inmenso. Daría su vida entera para protegerlos. Que gran alegría le traían, jamás se había sentido así. _Que increíble._

Ino sonrió ante la escena, jamás había visto a Neji tan vulnerable con todas sus emociones expuestas así. Tan orgulloso y contento de ser papá. Fue ese preciso momento que Kuro despertó, y sus ojitos negro tinta buscaron los color topacio de ella. Ese pequeñito ya le había robado el corazón, al igual que su hermanito. Pero a Ino la invadió la culpa ver sus ojitos negros. Había sido su error el que le rompería el corazón a Neji.

Un ligero movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención. Su otro hijo había despertado, caminó a las cunitas pegadas a la pared y colocó a Shiro, Shiro _Hyuuga_ , en una de ellas. Se volvió hacia su mujer y su otro hijo, emocionado por sostenerlo. Pero algo no cuadraba. ¿Por qué Ino lo miraba preocupada?

Ino vio sus ojos lavanda volar a su regazo y lo vio petrificarse al instante. Su mirada estaba clavada en el rostro del otro bebe. Ninguna expresión cruzaba su rostro, ningún musculo de su cuerpo se movía… y entonces su chakra estalló e Ino no tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Rápidamente formó los sellos de mano de su Shintenshin no Jutsu y gracias a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, se encontró dentro de la mente de Neji en un instante. No lo creía capaz de lastimar a un bebito, pero no iba a correrse el riesgo. Su hijo era muy preciado para ella.

De inmediato Ino percibió el caos en el interior de su marido, ira mezclada con dolor. Con razón le había sido tan fácil tomar control de su cuerpo. Ellos habían practicado muchas veces con ese jutsu, y Neji había aprendido a levantar defensas mentales tan fuertes contra su intrusión que a Ino se le hacían muy difícil penetrar. Pero en su actual estado no existían esas barreras.

"Perdóname" le pidió, hablándole dentro de la conexión mental. "Pero no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a Kuro"

Una risa falsa y vacía resonó dentro de su mente. "Shiro y Kuro… ¿es en serio?"

Ino ignoró la burla a su escogencia de nombres, porque estando así conectada con él sabía como se sentía en realidad. Lastimado, confundido, celoso. Ella también podía ver que él no lastimaría al bebé. Más tranquila, regresó a su propio cuerpo.

"Neji, por favor…" no sabía que decir, o como disculparse. En su desesperación por palabras no escogió las indicadas "Shiro es tuyo, ¿no te basta con eso?"

¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiese estado dentro de su mente y aún siguiese sin entender? Como sí pudiese percibir la tensión en el ambiente Kuro comenzó a llorar fuertemente. La rubia intentó consolarlo meciéndolo en sus brazos, al hijo de Uchiha, y Neji no pudo más. Ya no soportaba estar ahí.

Ino lo vio marcharse, dando un portazo al salir. Una parte de ella quería gritarle que se detuviese, pero fue mejor dejarlo ir. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Su ultima pregunta lo había herido, eso era obvio. Para colmo, Shiro comenzó a llorar desde su cuna. Seguro de lo fuerte que Neji había tirado la puerta. Trató de levantarse para ir a consolarlo, mas sus piernas le flanquearon.

…

Desde su escondite observó como Hyuuga salió cabreado de la habitación del hospital. Su mal humor solo podía significar una cosa. Los bebes no eran suyos, eran Uchihas. No poniéndose contener un segundo más salió disparado a conocer a sus hijos.

Fue bienvenido a la habitación con el sonido de llanto, uno muy fuerte que provenía cerca de la puerta y otro más leve del centro de la habitación. Instintivamente se dirigió hacia el bebé en la cuna. Alargó sus brazos para cargarlo pero se detuvo en seco cuando el bebé lo miró. Era un Hyuuga. Sintió una punzada a su corazón. Que idiota había sido. Él no tenía nada. Ino no era suya, nunca debió ilusionarse a que esos niños sí lo fuesen.

Se quedó paralizado así por un momento, con sus manos a cada costado del neonato. Observándolo ¿Por qué Neji se había ido? Los bebés eran obviamente suyos. No tenía sentido. El pequeño ojiperla, que se había tranquilizado por un instante al sentir su calor, reanudó su llanto al no ser confortado cerrando sus ojitos lavanda para dar paso a las lágrimas. Y fue así que Sasuke lo vio por lo que de verdad era, era rubio. Ese niño llorando frente suyo no era solo hijo de Neji Hyuuga también lo era de Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que él amaba. Y sin dejar un segundo más pasar, lo cargó y comenzó a arrullarlo.

A Ino se le paró el corazón cuando vio a su ex amante acercarse a la cuna de Shiro. Hubo un momento en el que todo en la habitación se congeló. El miedo colándose por cada uno de sus poros, y cuando el llanto de Shiro rompió el silencio todo su cuerpo se tensó. Sasuke lo había agarrado. Trató de levantarse, ignorando la molestia de sus piernas. Pero cuando el Uchiha llevó al pequeño contra su pecho y comenzó a mecerse de un lado al otro para calmarlo, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Cómo había podido pensar mal de aquel modelo de hombre?

Al parecer todo el mundo lloraba en su presencia. Se volvió hacia la ahora llorosa mujer en la camilla, para devolverle a su hijo. Le dolía sostener a ese niño entre sus brazos, sabiendo que ni él ni su gemelo jamás serían suyo. Lo colocó en el brazo vació de Ino, estaba listo para salir de ahí. Demasiado abrumado por la decepción. Pero no pudo contenerse a besarle la frente a la mujer, y secar sus lágrimas.

"Felicidades" le dijo con voz ronca "Son preciosos" le había bastado con ver a uno, el otro seguro era una copia idéntica. Enderezó su cuerpo y le dio la espalda al trío que pertenecía a otro hombre. Su persona estaba fuera de lugar ahí.

"Sasuke" lo llamó ella antes de que pudiese alejarse. La urgencia en su voz fue lo que lo hizo voltearse hacia ella una vez más. Ino estaba alzando al otro bebe, ofreciéndoselo. ¿A que jugaba? La única razón por la que había cargado al otro fue para ayudarlo. Este en cambio, reposaba plácidamente en el calor de su madre. Ino notó su vacilación y suplicó "Por favor"

El Uchiha no pudo negarla, nunca podía. Con cuidado tomó al otro mini Hyuuga y sintió una leve descarga eléctrica atravesarlo cuando este estuvo en sus brazos. Quizás el bebe la sintió también, porque abrió sus ojitos. Y pronto Sasuke se sintió como el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sus ojos eran negros.

…

La Hokage frotó sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. Nada le causaba más jaqueca que tener que lidiar con los clanes de Konoha. Especialmente con los más antiguos y prestigiosos, léase los más jodidos. Y ahora tenía que enfrentarse con dos de ellos. Hyuuga y Uchiha.

No culpaba a Ino, la infidelidad era frecuente entre parejas en las que uno o dos miembros eran shinobis. Y después de a todo lo que ella había renunciado, no la quería juzgar por haber encontrado un escape a esa prisión. Culpaba a cualquier fuerza superior que pensó que sería gracioso darle gemelos de padres diferentes. Bueno, técnicamente no eran gemelos sino medio hermanos. Su cabeza comenzó a martillear nuevamente.

Por supuesto, el escenario ideal habría sido dos bebes Hyuuga. Pero incluso dos bebes Uchiha habrían sido una bendición comparados a la presente situación. Cond dos hijos Uchiha, el matrimonio se anularía y problema resuelto. ¡Demonios, incluso un Hyuuga y un bebe de cualquier otro hombre habría sido mejor opción! Quizás rectificaba su anterior opinión y culpaba a Ino por tomar como amante a un hombre que era el único sobreviviente de su clan. Clan cual fue erradicado por el bien de Konoha. Y que le daba la perfecta razón/excusa para reclamar a cualquier hijo suyo. Incluso si había nacido de una mujer casada a otro hombre.

¡Maldita sea Ino y su debilidad por hombres estoicos! Golpeó su escritorio con rabia y se paró para asistir a la reunión en la que discutirían el problema en manos.

 _Odiaba_ tener que verle la cara a Hiashi Hyuuga.

…

Cinco personas se encontraban reunidas a lo largo de una mesa redonda, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

"¡Esto es un ultraje, el clan Hyuuga no se verá humillado de esta manera!" exclamó la cabeza de dicho clan. "Exigimos que nuestras demandas sean efectuadas."

"¿Y cuáles son estas demandas?" preguntó la Hokage exasperada por la arrogancia del hombre.

Hiashi se cruzó de brazos adoptando una postura prepotente. "Hyuuga Ino ha traído deshonra a nuestro nombre. En el reglamento de Konoha está claramente establecido el castigo para los adúlteros."

Tsunade respiro hondo y se volvió hacia Ino, a esas alturas todo la aldea conocía de su caso y no había manera de evitar la sanción. "Ino, mañana harás una declaración pública en la plaza de la ciudad, confesando y arrepintiéndote de tus acciones. Además deberás rendir tus respetos a la familia Hyuuga y seguir cualquier sentencia señalada por ellos. "

La aludida se llenó de indignación. ¿Por qué la única que debía someterse a tal vergüenza? Miró a su esposo, que estaba a la derecha de su tío del otro lado del salón, y le suplicó con los ojos que hiciera lo honorable . Pero Neji la ignoró, haciéndola sentir traicionada. Maldito hipócrita. Pretendiendo ser tan honorable y recto, cuando su pecado era el mismo.

"Ok" respondió a la Hokage, resignada. Se puso de pie, lista para regresar a sus gemelos. "¿Es todo?"

"No, no lo es" impuso Hiashi. " El reglamento también indica que es un peligro para miembros de un clan concebir hijos ilegítimos."

La manera en que dijo esas palabras le heló a Ino la sangre.

"Es una medida prevista para la seguridad de la aldea, Hiashi, no veo como en este caso afecte a Konoha" intervino Tsunade, no le gustaba la dirección que esto estaba tomando.

"También fue una regla creada para conservar la integridad de los clanes. No permitiremos a esta amenaza entrar bajo nuestro techo." Argumentó Hiashi.

"El niño es mío, y vendrá conmigo. No te preocupes, Hyuuga, no pienso dejarlo acercarse a tu complejo" Sasuke habló por primera vez en la reunión.

Pero Hiashi Hyuuga no podía permitir que su clan fuese la risa de nadie. Habían sido humillados, y el responsable tenía que pagar.

"Que tenga padre no lo hace legítimo. La única manera para que ese niño pudiese heredar tu apellido sería desposando a la madre, la cual ya es una mujer casada. ¿Ves el problema, _Uchiha_?" le dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Ino se estremeció al gesto ser tan parecido al de su esposo. Hiashi continuó "Konoha prohíbe hijos de clanes ilegítimos, en esta situación el sujeto mencionado tiene el potencial de heredar dos kekkei genkai y presenta un riesgo incrementado para la aldea. Este tipo de problema es normalmente solucionad con la terminación del embarazo, pero al existir la posibilidad de un descendiente Hyuuga, no fue factible en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, es mi posición que ahora que se sabe de la paternidad de cada uno, el mismo fin de aquella medida sea llevado acabo."

La sangre le hirvió como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero controló su tono de voz "¿Hiashi- _sama,_ acaso está sugiriendo que me deshaga de mi hijo?" Deshacer era un verbo mucho más leve de lo que él hombre sugería.

"No" respondió este "No de tu hijo… de tu bastardo"

Ino saltó en dirección al mayor, dispuesta a estrangularlo. _¡Desgraciado!_ Pero alguien ya se le había adelantado. Sasuke estaba sobre el hombre, Sharingan activado, presionándolo contra la pared. Hiashi activó su byakugan y fue seguido por su sobrino. Ahora lo dos peleaban contra el Uchiha.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" bramó la Hokage rompiendo la mesa en dos de la rabia. Asuntos internos eran lo _peor_. "Uchiha, controla tu temperamento. Hyuuga, cuida tu lengua."

Los tres hombres se separaron. "Mi clan ya ha derramado demasiada sangre, _nadie_ tocará a mi hijo" gruñó el pelinegro.

Tsunade sabía que Uchiha tenía razón. Y ella tampoco quería ensuciar el nombre de la aldea al tomar una vida inocente. "Hay una opción. Sí Sasuke es de tomar una esposa, ella podría posar por la madre del niño y este podría ser reconocido como Uchiha."

"¡No!" exclamaron Ino y Sasuke a la vez.

"No me separaran de mi hijo" rugió la Yamanaka. _Y nadie me separará de Ino_ , pensó Sasuke.

"No tomaré a una mujer para complacer a viejos retrógradas. Kuro es mi hijo, y tengo derecho a él"

Tsunade soltó un bufido. Que endemoniadamente testarudo. " ¿Tienes una mejor propuesta?"

Fue Ino quién respondió "Siempre habrá lugar para mis hijos con los Yamanaka, puedo retirarme del complejo Hyuuga con ellos hasta que se sorteemos una solución. "

" ¿Y dejar a tu esposo?" preguntó Hiashi, dispuesto a comenzar otro argumento. Pero esta vez Neji lo detuvo.

"No, tío, está bien. Apruebo de su sugerencia." No se creía capaz de convivir con Ino en la misma casa por el momento. Todavía todo estaba muy fresco y había demasiada confusión dentro de él. Necesitaba espacio.

"Sí esa es tu decisión, sobrino, no hay nada que yo pueda decir." Hiashi no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con aquella solución, pero no podía discutir contra el deseo de su sobrino.

Tsunade suspiró, al fin habían llegado a un acuerdo. Frunció el ceño, y le había costado una mesa.

…

Ser madre de gemelos era una verdadera odisea. Cuando uno dormía, el otro lloraba. Cuando uno tenía hambre, el otro no quería comer. Sí ella dedicaba mucho tiempo a uno, el otro se quejaba de inmediato. Hubo ocasiones en las que ella se preguntaba sí todos los gemelos eran así, o sí debía atribuir sus diferencias a tener distintos padres.

La genética era increíble. A pesar de ser medio hermanos, sus niños eran idénticos. Con la excepción de sus ojos, todos sus otros rasgos eran Yamanaka. Quizás la quijada de Shiro resemblaba a la de Neji y las orejitas de Kuro se parecían a las de Sasuke, pero aquellos eran detalles mínimos. El resto era igualito a ella. Eran _sus_ hijos.

Besó la frentecita de ambos mientras jugaba con ellos sobre un tatami. Ser mamá era una gran responsabilidad, pero también era una bendición. Adoraba cada segundo con ellos. Y agradecía la oportunidad que tenía de poder estar con ambos. Le aterraba pensar en que algún día los separarían de ella. Sabía que su situación era temporal, eventualmente tendría que regresar a su esposo y ¿que sería de Kuro entonces?

Tampoco es que la situación actual fuese ideal, y jamás lo iba a ser. Ella podía ver como Neji y Sasuke amaban a sus respectivos hijos. Ambos hombres visitaban con regularidad, e Ino también veía lo difícil que era para ellos no poder pasarla a diario con sus bebés. Además, tampoco era fácil para ella ver al hombre que amaba ir y venir. Ino lo quería a su lado.

Los primeros meses de vida de los bebe su atención había sido única para Shiro y Kuro. Ino quería ser la mejor madre para ellos, y toda su energía había sido puesta en procurar el bienestar de los dos. No había tenido tiempo para asuntos amorosos. Pero con Neji y Sasuke en su casa frecuentemente había comenzado a extrañar como se sentía tener a alguien a su lado. Y su corazón se inclinó a latir más rápido en la presencia de un hombre que del otro.

En esos seis meses Ino había estudiado la actitud de ambos hombres. Ambos amaban con locura a sus pequeñitos y estaban muy pendientes de todos sus cuidados. Pero la manera de comportarse con el bebe que no les pertenecía variaba inmensamente entre los dos.

Neji, como en el hospital, no quería saber nada de Kuro e Ino podía entender esto. Sí ella estuviese en sus zapatos lo menos que querría hacer era cargar y hacerle cariñitos al hijo de otra mujer. Pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle cuando Neji viraba sus ojos al ver al niño, o como amarraba lo boca sí por algún motivo tenía que sostenerlo. Kuro era su hijo, y que su esposo lo negase con tanta vehemencia no le sentaba nada bien. Ella no podía mudarse con él sí eso significaba criar a su hijo en ese ambiente de tensión.

Sabía que en el fondo Neji no odiaba a Kuro, varias veces lo había visto jugando con sus piecitos cuando creía que ella no podía ver, el problema radicaba en su herencia Uchiha. Neji todavía no podía hacer paces con el hecho de que Sasuke y él habían 'empatado'. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a dudar del amor de él por ella. Ya que amar es perdonar.

Por otro lado, Sasuke era espectacular con Shiro. Tal y como en el hospital, cualquier momento en el que el pequeño llorase e Ino estuviese ocupada, Sasuke acudía a su ayuda. También lo alimentaba, le cambiaba los pañales y lo ponía a dormir. Lo trataba igual que como trataba a Kuro. Claro a su hijo le traía ropitas con el símbolo Uchiha, y pasaba tiempo extra jugando con él. Pero era bueno con Shiro, sin importarle quien fuese el padre.

Ino sabía que el Hyuuga todavía la quería, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrárselo. Con Sasuke Ino no tenía que deshojar margaritas como cuando era niña para saber sí él la quería. El pelinegro se lo demostraba con sus actos a diario. No solo era ejemplar con sus hijos, también lo era con ella. Siempre procurando de que estuviese comiendo bien, durmiendo lo suficiente, de que no se sintiese abrumada. Sasuke asumía todas las responsabilidades de un buen esposo que Neji descuidaba.

Por ejemplo, esa noche se había ofrecido a cuidar a los gemelos para que ella pudiese tener una tarde de chicas con Sakura y Hinata.

Sasuke cargó a ambos niños hasta la puerta, donde se despidieron de Ino. Por un minuto, la rubia y él conectaron sus ojos. El anhelo se reflejaba en la mirada de ambos, esa necesidad de sentirse era abrumadora y el deseo de poder amarse, desquiciante. Pero Ino había hecho una promesa a Neji. Su infidelidad los había metido en ese lío, y por más que se sintiese natural estar con Sasuke, no era lo correcto. Al menos, no de esa manera. No sería justo para su esposo, ni lo sería para el Uchiha. Él se merecía mucho más que solo una parte de ella. Y Sasuke respetaba su posición.

…

Hiashi Hyuuga estaba impresionado con su sobrino. Este le había confesado de cómo había abandonado a su esposa, y como le había sido infiel, de cómo su indiferencia hacia ella la había llevado a actuar como lo hizo. Pero no fue su honestidad lo que impresionó al anciano, sino el sacrificio que Neji estaba por hacer.

"Estoy orgullo de ti" comentó al final de su reunión. "Y sé que tu padre también lo estaría"

Neji asintió con la cabeza antes de salir.

…

Ya los había visto en varias ocasiones así. Intercambiando miradas de angustia por la imposibilidad de su amor. Admiraba como ella se contenía para honrarle su promesa, cuando él había roto la que él le había hecho a ella. La tristeza que ella emanaba al no poder estar con Uchiha era palpable, y Neji no podía continuar con su egoísmo. No cuando tenía la opción de hacerla feliz.

Odiaba admitirlo pero Sasuke era el hombre que ella merecía, él que la cuidaba y amaba a sus hijos. La primera vez que lo vio sosteniendo a Shiro a Neji la sangre le hirvió, pero más tarde comprendió que el Uchiha no intentaba usurpar su lugar como padre del pequeño, simplemente lo quería por tener una parte de Ino. Algo que él mismo no era capaz de hacer con Kuro.

Cuando vio a Ino marcharse, seguro a reunirse con sus amigas, se encaminó hacia la residencia Yamanaka.

Sasuke abrió la puerta cuando tocó. "Hyuuga" saludó dejándolo pasar. Shiro, que ya reconocía a su padre, se animó al verlo y Sasuke lo puso en los brazos de Neji.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Ino no le había dicho que Neji vendría por Shiro.

"¿La amas?" ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba oír la confirmación.

"Sí" respondió con firmeza. ¿A qué quería llegar Hyuuga?

Neji sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Sasuke. Sasuke colocó a Kuro sobre el tatami, y abrió el pergamino para leerlo. Su contenido lo dejó pasmado.

"Sé que tú la tratarás mejor de lo que yo hice." Dijo cuando el Uchiha no encontró palabras. "Solo necesita su firma. El consejo y la Hokage ya lo han aprobado."

Neji no espero a que contestase para marcharse. "Regresaré a Shiro por la noche"

Sasuke reaccionó cuando el otro hombre estaba en la puerta.

" Ey, Neji!" lo llamó antes de que saliera. Posó su mano sobre su hombro "Gracias"

Neji sonrió de medio lado. Había hecho lo correcto.

…

Ino lloró cuando Sasuke le entregó el certificado de anulación de matrimonio que Neji había traído esa tarde. No podía creerlo. La invadió un sentimiento agridulce. Al fin podría estar con Sasuke, pero era triste aceptar que su matrimonio había acabado.

En la noche, cuando Neji regresó con Shiro, Sasuke los dejó a solas.

Neji colocó a Shiro en su cunita, y ella se deslizó a su lado. Su hijito era tan bonito. Neji entrelazó su mano con la de ella en el barandal de la cuna. Así se quedaron por minutos contemplando a su bebé.

"Te amo" le dijo ella entre lagrimas, rompiendo el silencio.

"Y yo a ti" correspondió él. "Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto"

Poniéndose en la punta de los pies, Ino depositó un leve beso en sus labios delgados. Su último beso. "Gracias."

…

De pequeño, despertarse en la mañana era la parte más odiada del día entero. Ahora, era el momento que más anticipaba. Ya no le molestaba cuando el sol se colaba por la ventana y lo forzaba a abrir sus ojos, porque cuando lo hacía lo primero que veía era el hermoso rostro de su hermosa esposa que dormitaba junto a él. Cada mañana era un recordatorio de por qué valía la pena vivir y de por qué era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pero esa mañana cuando abrió sus ojos, Ino no estaba ahí. Se levantó como un rayo, preocupado. Ella siempre despertaba después que él. Sus oídos captaron el sonido de la cadena del inodoro.

Cuando entró al baño de su habitación la encontró sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada dentro del retrete.

Ino lo miró con cara de pocos amigos cuando él se acercó a asistirla "Estoy embarazada" gruñó.

Sasuke sonrió. Ciertamente las mañanas eran buenas.

…

Shiro se sentó fuera de su casa, en las escaleras de la entrada, para esperar a su papá. Estaba emocionado por verlo. Su papá era un gran ninja, así como su mamá y Sasuke, pero mucho más ocupado que ellos dos. Aún así su papá siempre encontraba tiempo para verlo con frecuencia durante la semana. Hoy era viernes, y su padre le había prometido llevarlo al festival de linternas y Shiro no podía esperar.

Vio a su padre acercarse y de inmediato corrió a recibirlo " ¡Papi!" gritó cuando lo abrazó. Neji sonrió "¿Estás listo?" el pequeñín de cinco años asintió enérgicamente.

"Bueno vamos" puso a su hijo en el suelo y agarrándolo de la mano comenzaron su camino.

"¡Esperen!" Shiro viró los ojos al reconocer la voz de su hermano. El otro rubio los alcanzó.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" pidió con un puchero.

"No, Kuro, no puedes venir" gruñó su gemelo.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó el menor, inflando sus mejillas.

"Porque no vienen mamá o Sasuke" respondió como si fuera obvio.

"¿Y? ¡Neji va!" respondió testarudamente.

"Pero él es mi papá, no el tuyo" se cruzó de brazos. Neji no pudo evitar sonreír, se veían tan tiernos discutiendo así.

"Pero si tú pasas tiempo con _mi_ papá" se quejó. Shiro no encontró argumento a esto, Kuro tenía razón. Sí él podía compartir a Sasuke, entonces Shiro también podía compartir a Neji.

"Papi, ¿puede venir?" Neji se encontró en un aprieto, los dos pequeños lo miraban expectantes. No quería decir que no, pero Kuro no era su hijo y no quería hacer las cosas incómodas.

"No creo que sea buena idea, pequeño" contestó al final. Los ojos de Kuro se aguaron. Y Neji se sintió culpable.

"¿Por qué no me quieres Neji?" sus ojitos negros lo miraban directamente. Negros como los de Sasuke. Llamándolo Neji, sin sufijos ni nada, mostrando irreverencia por formalidades al igual que su padre desde tan pequeño. Ese niño era tan parecido al Uchiha.

Después de cinco años ese hecho todavía le dolía. Pero no podía soportar verlo así. A pesar de sus ojos ser negros, el contorno de ellos era igual a los de Ino. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada como la de Ino. Y su cabello, aunque estilizado como el de Sasuke, era rubio.

Recordó como durante el embarazo ponía su mano sobre el estómago de Ino y lo sentía patear junto a su propio hijo. De bebé lo había cargado varias veces, y siempre para su cumpleaños traía algún regalo para él (sin etiqueta claro, aunque sospechaba que Ino sabía que eran de él). A pesar de todas las tribulaciones que su nacimiento había causado, Shiro y Kuro tenían un vínculo especial. Como querer a uno y no al otro. A pesar de su sangre Uchiha, Kuro también era hijo de Ino. La mujer que le había dado a Shiro, la mayor felicidad en su vida. Por muchos años había ignorado al pequeño injustamente, sin pararse a pensar que lo lastimaba en el proceso.

Se arrodilló frente a los niños. "Ok vamos, ve a preguntarle a tu mamá" el rostro del más joven Uchiha se iluminó y abrazó a Neji por el cuello, sacándole una sonrisa. Jamás había – ni podría – odiado a ese niño.

…

"Papa, Shiro entrena con su papá…" anunció su hijo mayor una tarde inesperadamente.

"Yo entreno contigo"

"Sí, pero Shiro siempre entrena con nosotros" Sasuke sonrió, así que de eso se trataba. Kuro quería que pasaran más tiempo a solas.

"Arréglate" le ordenó.

"¿Para qué?"

"Vamos a entrenar"

Kuro sonrió.

…

Cuando Shiro alcanzó la edad suficiente para entender que significaba que su gemelo y él tuviesen padres diferentes, entró en rebeldía. Furioso con su madre, por haber engañado a Sasuke. Furioso con su padre por siempre hablarle de honor, y él haber violado la integridad de un matrimonio. Furioso con Sasuke por haberlo criado como a un hijo (aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido, pero necesitaba algo por lo que estar molesto con él). Y sobretodo furioso con Kuro, simplemente por haber salido Uchiha, o sea el hijo legítimo de su mamá con Sasuke. Él, Shiro Hyuuga, había sido un error.

Llegó de la academia con ánimos de guerra. Confrontó a su mamá groseramente, haciéndola llorar. Cuando Sasuke intervino Shiro le gritó que no se metiera y que él no era su padre ni nadie para decirle que hacer. Salió de la cocina, donde había formado su pelea, sintiéndose algo culpable. Él amaba a su madre y no quería lastimarla, y sabía que había sido injusto con Sasuke y que sus palabras también lo habían lastimado. Pero su irritación era más grande, y por eso empacó todas sus cosas y se marchó al complejo Hyuuga. No había lugar para él con los Uchiha.

En su camino de salida se encontró con Kuro. "Te odio" escupió empujándolo. Los celos lo consumían por dentro, y quería que su hermano doliese tanto como él lo hacia "Tu y yo jamás seremos hermanos"

Kuro extrañaba a su hermano. Había sido más de un mes desde que Shiro se había marchado en su berrinche y a pesar de sus palabras hirientes, al menor le hacía mucha falta.

"¿Quién te entiende Kuro?" preguntó su mamá al verlo tan contrariado "Cuando Shiro está aquí lo único que haces es pelear con él"

"No sé como explicarlo, ma" colocó ambos codos en la mesa y reposo su mandíbula en la Y que sus manos formaban. Ino se sentó al lado suyo.

"Muéstrame" pidió suavemente. Kuro posó su mano sobre la de su madre, transmitiéndole como se sentía, explicando sin palabras esa conexión que tenía con su gemelo.

A sus doce años ya poseía control básico de todas las técnicas de su clan materno, y a diario practicaba con su mamá para agudizar su dominio. Agradecía tener esas habilidades, al igual que Shiro, pero también le hubiese gustado poseer el dojutsu de la familia de su padre. Tal y como su hermano había heredado ambos, al también poseer el Byakugan de los Hyuuga. Pero Kuro ya se había convencido de que sí su sharingan no se había activado a esas alturas entonces –probablemente- no lo había heredado.

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa "Ve a visitarlo, no creo que Neji se oponga" Kuro asintió y se salió corriendo. Su mamá siempre sabía que hacer.

"Gracias mamá" le gritó desde la puerta.

Shiro estaba listo para regresar a casa. Vivir con su padre era un martirio. Neji lo hacía despertar en la _madrugada_ para entrenar, lo único que sabía cocinar eran vegetales cocidos y arroz blanco, y además el tío Hiashi le daba mucho miedo. Shiro no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero también regresaba porque extrañaba a su familia. Amaba a su papá, pero Neji era algo… aburrido. Extrañaba el caos en su casa, a sus dos hermanitos pelinegros, a su madre, a Sasuke, y –sobretodo- a Kuro.

Estaba empacando su maleta, esa tarde regresaría al complejo Uchiha, y no podía encontrar su protector de frente. Al contrario que su padre, Shiro nunca había sido sellado por lo que no acostumbraba a llevar su protector puesto todo el tiempo y siempre andaba perdiéndolo. Cuando no lo encontró en su cuarto continuó a rebuscar en otras habitaciones. Fue en el estudio de su padre que se encontró con algo inesperado.

Con rabia salió al patio donde su padre meditaba, sosteniendo una fotografía enmarcada. "¿Qué significa esto?" agitó el marco frente a los ojos de su padre.

"¿Qué hacías en mi estudio?" preguntó Neji arrebatándole la foto de su boda con Ino las manos. Le había ordenado a Shiro no andar husmeando en esa habitación, y para haber encontrado esa foto su hijo había tenido que escudriñar bastante.

"No me respondas con otra pregunta" dijo sin cuidar su tono.

"No me hables así, niño insolente" replicó Neji. "¿No te detuviste a pensar que había una razón para que esta foto estuviese guardada?"

"¿Por qué no me dijeron?" sus palabras salieron suaves, su rabia inicial se había aplacado y ahora se veía al borde de las lágrimas. Neji se sintió mal al ver a su hijo así.

"Medita conmigo" ordenó. Shiro frunció el ceño pero obedeció, sentándose a su lado. Media hora después, Neji rompió el silencio.

"Tu mamá, Sasuke y yo consideramos prudente no discutir el pasado con ustedes. Ni Kuro ni tú tienen por qué saber de nuestros errores. No importa quién estaba casado con quien cuando nacieron, eso no convierte a tu hermano en inferior a ti o tú a él. Nosotros siempre procuramos lo mejor para ustedes, y criarlos igualmente dentro de lo posible. No sé quién te llenó la cabeza de términos como hijo legitimo e ilegitimo. Pero tanto tú como Kuro tienen un padre y una madre. ¿Entiendes?"

Shiro procesó sus palabras en silencio, y asintió con la cabeza minutos más tarde. Su padre tenía razón. Ni a Kuro ni a él nadie nunca los había discriminado, ni dentro de sus familias, ni en la aldea. Sus padres habían cometido errores, pero él y su gemelo no eran uno de ellos. Abrazó de lado a su padre "Gracias papá." Neji correspondió al abrazo. Había algo que su hijo estaba callando.

"¿Qué pasa?" Shiro miró hacia el otro lado, avergonzado. "Vamos, dime"

Shiro no quería sonar tonto a su padre, pero eventualmente iba a tener que desembuchar. "Es que nunca había visto una foto de ustedes juntos…" no pudo terminar por miedo a sonar muy sentimental.

"Y te gustaría quedártela." Completó el padre que conocía muy bien a su hijo. Miró la foto que no había visto hace años. Neji Hyuuga no era un cubo de hielo, a pesar de la creencia popular, y el retrato le trajo nostalgia de días pasados. Los dos sonreían felices a la cámara, cuando su amor aún existía. Se volteó hacia su hijo. No, se equivocaba, su amor aún vivía y lo hacía en la forma del adolescente junto a él. Neji no necesitaba la foto, él tenía los recuerdos en su memoria. Colocó el marcó en las manos de su hijo. "Es tuya."

Antes de que la cursilería escalara, Neji se puso de pie. "Por cierto, dejé tu protector en la lavandería no lo olvides cuando te vayas"

Shiro no tenía idea de cómo su padre había deducido que estaba por marcharse, pero –aferrando la fotografía a su pecho – le dio gusto haber olvidado que el día anterior su protector se había ensuciado y Neji lo había tomado para lavarlo.

A medio camino se topó con su hermano que venía con una sonrisa en la dirección opuesta. "¡Shiro!" lo llamó cuando estuvieron más cerca" ¿Qué con la sonrisa?"

"¡Kuro!" gritó este lanzándose a abrazarlo. Ellos no solían ser físicamente afectuosos, y el gesto tomó al Uchiha por sorpresa. Shiro tenía una expresión graciosa en la cara.

"Pareces constipado" bromeó, el mayor lo ignoró.

"Te extrañé" confesó Shiro. El semblante de Kuro se suavizó, Shiro estaba hablando en serio.

"Yo también te extrañé, iba camino a verte" notó la mochila colgada a su hombro y se emocionó. "¿Vienes a casa?" Shiro asintió.

"¿Te aburriste de los vegetales de Neji?" el Hyuuga tuvo que reír al comentario.

"Sí, pero, más que nada, me hace falta mi gemelo" lo abrazó nuevamente "Perdóname por lo que te dije antes, Kuro. Eres mi hermano y te quiero"

"Yo también, Shiro"

Probablemente era la primera vez que se decían eso en voz alta, y pasaron muchos años para que lo volvieran a decir, pero no importo, con eso tenía más que suficiente.

Cuando se separaron Shiro lo miraba atónito.

"Tu sharingan" fue lo único que pudo decir al ver los ojos de su hermano teñidos de rojo.

…

Iba a prohibirle a Ishi pasar más tiempo con Naruto y Bolt. El pequeño demonio estaba fuera de control y la influencia de los rubios solo lo empeoraba. Sí Ishi no fuese idéntico a Sasuke, Ino habría jurado que se lo cambiaron al nacer.

"Es que es un niño sándwich" comentó Sakura una mañana en el hospital donde ambas trabajaban después de escuchar a Ino quejarse de su comportamiento.

"¿Uh? "

"Síndrome del hijo del medio. Los gemelos tienen tu atención y la de Sasuke, además de la de Neji. Y Sora es la única niña. Ishi recurre a las travesuras para llamar la atención."

Las palabras de Sakura la acompañaron todo el día, y para el final de la noche creía tener una solución. Esa noche en cama, compartió su idea con Sasuke.

"Creo que Ishi debería ser el sucesor de mi línea" su esposo no parecía muy convencido por la idea.

"Pero el es un Uchiha"

"Un Uchiha sin Sharingan" refutó ella. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"Kuro no activó el suyo hasta los doce…"

" ¡Y él ya casi cumple catorce! Y tú sabes que ellos no son iguales. Sus habilidades de control mental son mucho más poderosas que las de Shiro y Kuro juntos." Sora no había heredado el kekkei genkai de los Yamanaka. "Además de que no quiero que se sienta como un sándwich."

Sasuke levantó una ceja, a veces no tenía idea de lo que su esposa hablaba.

"Síndrome del hijo del medio" aclaró ella. Al no recibir respuesta de su marido, Ino recurrió a una de sus técnicas de persuasión más poderosas.

Colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, comenzó a besar su cuello. "¿Por favorcito, Sasuke?"

 _¡Condenada mujer!_ Siempre le hacía esto. Antes de perder todo razonamiento lógico y entregarse a la pasión, logró contestar con coherencia.

"Siempre y cuando él este de acuerdo"

Ishi aceptó gustoso la mañana siguiente cuando le plantearon la propuesta. Y para alivio de Ino, su comportamiento mejoró un poco. Seguía siendo un demonio, pero al menos ahora era uno domesticado.

…

Sora Uchiha se sentó al lado de Ishi, claramente molesta. ¿Y cómo no estarlo sí tenía que asistir _sola_ a la boda de su hermano mayor?

"Todo es tu culpa" le gruñó al hermano que tenía más cerca. Ishi soló se rió. Su hermana menor era una verdadera reina del drama.

Sora viró la boca molesta. No era justo. Shiro estaba apunto de casarse, Kuro estaba comprometido, y hasta Ishi tenía novia. ¡Ella también quería una pareja!

A sus dieciocho, Sora era una de las kunoichi más guapas de su generación. Su cabello negro azulado caía hasta su cintura, y resaltaba sus ojos color cielo al contrastar con su piel nívea y, gracias a Kami, había heredado las curvas de su madre. Entonces, ¿cuál era su defecto? Quizás podía ser que su actitud explosiva –que también había heredado (o aprendido) de su madre- en combinación con su Sharingan eran lo que asustaba a sus pretendientes. Pero su mejor amiga Hisui Inuzuka que era igual de neurótica y tenía la monstruosa fuerza de su madre, y los chicos siempre la invitaban a salir.

¿Qué qué tenía la frentona que no tuviera ella? Una mejor pregunta sería, ¿qué tenía Sora que Hisui no tenía?

La respuesta: tres hermanos mayores.

No bastaba con que Sasuke fuese un padre sobreprotector e intimidante. No, la vida también le había dado tres hermanos que estaban absolutamente locos por ella y que no dudarían en castrar a cualquier pendejo que le hiciera daño.

La población masculina de Konoha estaba muy asustada de acercarse a la chica que tenía dos hermanos Uchiha _Y_ uno Hyuuga. Valoraban mucho sus vidas, como para arriesgársela por una cara bonita.

Del otro lado de la habitación Sora vio a su mejor amigo, Shikadai, interactuar con un par de –muy guapos- shinobis de Suna. Quizás tendría mejor suerte con un extranjero…

…

Su bebé se estaba casando, y ella estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. Shiro se veía tan guapo en su yukata tradicional, su largo cabello dorado estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, como Neji lo usaba a esa edad. Su descendencia Yamanaka solo se había acentuado más y más con los años. A veces a Ino le daba nostalgia verlo, porque se parecía mucho a su abuelo Inoichi.

Su futura esposa también lucía bellísima, una civil que a Ino le encantaba porque era perfecta para su Shiro. Al igual que Ino, Shiro era era muy dependiente y siempre necesitaba estar acompañado. Miki le ofrecía todo su tiempo y dedicación, pero también sabía como encarrilarlo cuando era necesario.

Shiro se había mudado a su propio apartamento años atrás cuando fue ascendido a capitán Anbu. Al igual que su padre había demostrado ser un prodigio Hyuuga, y consiguió ese logro antes de los veinte. Había sido difícil dejarlo ir entonces, pero no se comparaba a verlo ahí parado en el altar listo para empezar su propia familia.

No pudo contenerse más y dejó las lágrimas fluir libres, sin importarle que arruinaría su maquillaje. Sasuke colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros para consolarla, e Ino agradecía el calor de su abrazo.

La ceremonia estaba por terminar cuando la mano de Neji se posó sobre la suya. Shiro había querido que ellos tres se sentasen en la primera fila. Ino movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, Neji no estaba llorando –obviamente-, pero ella podía ver en su expresión que estaba igual de conmocionado que ella.

"Hicimos algo bien" susurró el varón, una sonrisa afloraba en su rostro, sus ojos lavanda clavados en su hijo.

Ino siguió su mirada, en aquel justo momento Shiro se inclinó para darle su primero beso como marido y mujer a Miki e Ino sonrió también. "Sí, lo hicimos."

…

La boda de Kuro se celebró un par de meses después de la de Shiro. A pesar de que su noviazgo con Himawari había sido mucho más largo que el de Shiro y Miki, el Uchiha no propuso matrimonio a su novia hasta después que Shiro le hubiese propuesto a la de él. Como todos los eventos en su vida desde su nacimiento, Kuro esperaba a que su hermano actuase primero para entonces seguirlo.

Por eso a Ino y Sasuke les sorprendió cuando él fue quien les dio a su primera nieta.

La primera vez que Ino la sostuvo en sus brazos y sus ojos se encontraron, Ino se sintió transportada veinticinco años atrás. Ciertamente, la genética era impredecible.

Himawari Uzumaki no había heredado los ojos lavanda del clan de su madre, pero su hija sí… en parte. La nueva Uchiha era poseedora del Byakugan y del Sharingan, su ojo derecho lavanda y el izquierdo ónix.

Que irónica es la vida, pensó. Tal y como había hecho con su papá y tío cuando estos llegaron al mundo, Ino sonrió a esa nueva integrante de su familia y suavemente le susurró:

"Eres muy amada".

* * *

 **FIN**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Un especial saludo a Mia, Lllanca, Naoko-eri, RocioFri, Ale-San Katycat por sus lindos reviews!**

 **Y ganó el SasuIno! Yay!**

 **Besitos,**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
